Structures are ordinarily framed using elongated members. An exemplary structure is a free standing exhibit in a convention hall. Commonly, such structures use trusses to outline a particular space. Often, walls extend between frame members so that various advertising or other material may be displayed thereon.
"Slat-wall" is known. Slat-wall is a wall having thickness which includes a plurality of parallel extending T-shaped slots formed in the face of the wall. The slots are useful for attaching various items. Slat-wall is particularly applicable for use in exhibit spaces. The problem is that there is no known simple fastener for attaching slat wall to an elongated member, such a simple cylindrical tube.